Życie pieśnią pisane
by Ninqeaiwe
Summary: Zbiór krótszych i dłuższych miniaturek z piosenką w tle. Rozdziały - zależy jak czas i wena dopisze. Kanon czasami. Standardowe zastrzeżenie: wszystko co poznacie należy do pani Rowling (tudzież autorów piosenek) to czego nie poznacie to efekty zabaw mojej zrytej wyobraźni. Rating raczej nie ulegnie zmianie. CZYTASZ KOMENTUJESZ chciałabym wiedzieć czy ktoś wogóle czyta te wypociny
1. Zesłanie studentów

_**AN:** Pierwszy z (mam nadzieję) serii songficków o tematyce dość różnorakiej. Tym razem Kaczmarski po drodze do Hogwartu, dalej zależy jak czas i wena dopisze. O litość nie proszę, jak tekst jest dobry, to sam się obroni, jak nie to zasługuje na lincze. Tak, czy inaczej, proszę tylko o komenarze, choćby to miało być ,,Jakoś przeczytałem(-am) ale jest do dupy". A póki co, zaprawszam do tego oo dzieuła. Enjoy!_

Pociąg z czerwoną lokomotywą toczy się po torach. Stukot kół odbija się głuchym, nieprzyjemnym echem w grobowej ciszy wypełniającej przedziały. Nikt w tym roku nie śmieje się w Expresie Londyn-Hogwart. Ślizgoni z zadowoleniem opowiadają sobie, o planach na najbliższy rok szkolny, Puchoni i Krukoni przyciszonymi głosami próbują się uspokajać przerażonych pierwszaków, wymieniając ponad ich głowami pełne niepokoju spojrzenia. Nawet Gryfoni zdają przygaszeni i smutni, szeptem wymieniają zdawkowe uwagi. Po pustych korytarzach swobodnie przechadzają się Śmierciożercy w maskach i czarnych szatach, samą swoją groźną obecnością podkreślając nowe porządki. Nikt tego roku nie waży się śmiać w Expresie Londyn-Hogwart.

Szczególnie cicho jest w ostatnim przedziale, o zaciągniętych zasłonach i zamkniętych szczelnie drzwiach. Mimo że siedzi w nim sześć osób, z zewnątrz zdaje się pusty, taka w nim panowała cisza. Jednak ni była to cisza, jaka zapada pomiędzy przyjaciółmi, kiedy wszystko, co miało być powiedziane, już padło; ani też taka cisza, jak zapada, gdy każdy jest zajęty sobą, nie patrząc na pozostałych, wiedząc, że nic stać się nie może. Zdawało się, tego pamiętnego września, że przyjazna cisza nigdy już nie zapadnie w żadnym miejscu i żadnej sytuacji.

Cisza, jaka tego pamiętnego pierwszego września zapadła w ostatnim,szczelnie zamkniętym przedziale Expresu Londyn-Hogwart, to cisza utkaną z żalu i zaniepokojonych spojrzeń, ciężka i przetłaczająca, jak wyrzut sumienia.

Ginny Wasley, Neville Longbottom, Luna Lovegood, Dean Thomas, Susan Bones i Seamus Finnigan, bowiem to oni wymieniają smutne spojrzenia w ostatnim przedziale, doskonale wiedzą, że będą oni głównym celem Śmierciożerców tym roku. A przynajmniej dopóki nie wróci Harry i nie zabije Voldemorta. A wtedy wszystko znowu będzie dobrze.

Ale jeszcze nie jest. W tym rzecz, prawda? Jeszcze nie jest dobrze.

Siedzą, pogrążeni w ponurych myślach, a tuż obok cienkich szklanych drzwi dostojnie kroczą ponure postaci z białymi maskami na twarzy. Neville, z oczyma bez wyrazu utkwionym w pustce, zastanawia się, jak by tu pomóc tym maleńkim pierwszakom, które ledwie kilka przedziałów dalej cichutko modlą się, by zakapturzone postaci okazały się jedynie złym snem. Obok niego Luna wraca myślami do bladej i smutnej twarzy ojca, zastanawiając się, czy jeszcze żyje, czy już po niego przyszli. Ginny z nadzieją w oczach patrzy w okno, jakby przez rozległe pola i lasy mogła dostrzec gdzieś tam, hen daleko, swojego chłopaka, brata, i przyjaciółkę. Jedyne, czego brakuje na twarz Susan, to jej nieodłączny, ciepły uśmiech, który zgubiła gdzieś w te wakacje. Nie ma pojęcia, czy spotka jeszcze ciotkę, która przez całe życie zastępowała jej rodziców. Seamus obraca między palcami swoją dębową różdżkę, jakby przypominał sobie jakieś zaklęcia. Przytłacza ich wizja świata, w którym wiecznie i niepodzielnie rządzi Voldemort. Być może za sprawą ponurych rozmyślań, stawała się ona tak wyraźna, jakby już wisiała nad nim mapa jego Imperium.

Być może dlatego odruchowo podskakują, kiedy Dean cichym, zachrypniętym od długiego milczenia głosem zaczyna podśpiewywać, jakby dla siebie, lecz dość wyraźnie by w całym przedziale rozumiano każde słowo.

_\- Pod wielką mapą imperium_

_Odpocząć, jak kto potrafi,_

_Kończymy bliską Syberią_

_Skrócony kurs geografii..._

_Śpi – kto spać może po drodze_

_Trudnej, jak lekcja historii_

_Na wielkiej, pustej podłodze_

_Egzamin wstępny katorgi..._

Prostota i brutalna prawdziwość tych wersów jest aż nazbyt oczywista. Wyraża w najprostszych słowach, to o czym każdy skrycie myśli, ale nikt nie waży się wymówić na głos, jakby milczenie mogło sprawić że nic się nie wydarzy.

_Najmłodszy w mapę jak w okno__  
__Patrzy sczytując litery__  
__Układa drogę powrotną__  
__Przez białe wiorsty papieru_

Dean nie śpiewa jakoś szczególnie pięknie. Głos w niektórych miejscach mu się załamuje, ale nikt nie zwraca na to uwagi. Słuchają, urzeczeni szczerością i smutkiem prostych wersów, a Dean zamyka oczy i przypomina sobie opowieści pradziadka, który opowiadał mu o sybirze.

_Dwaj__ inni usiedli razem__  
__Dręczą się w mokrych ubraniach__  
__Jak by tu ojcu pokazać__  
__Naganne ze sprawowania___

_Ten ściągnął buty tarł palce__  
__Ten nogą zdrętwiałą kołysze__  
__Ten jeszcze myśli o walce__  
__Ten Odyseję już pisze_

Jest ich tak wielu. Tak wielu jedzie Expresem Londyn-Hogwart i nikt się nie śmieje. Tak przecież nie powinno być.

_Szynele o wyrok za duże  
Kij co z wilgoci poczerniał  
Książki tobołki podróżne  
Pod wielką mapą Imperium _

Ginny ociera łzę z policzka, Susan całkowicie traci swój dawny wyraz twarzy, Neville zaciska zęby, a Luna patrzy na swój pogięty naszyjnik z kapsli, jakby był najsmutniejszą rzeczą na świecie. I Dean waha się przez chwilę, czy powinien dodać jeszcze tę ostatnią zwrotkę, czy ma prawo jeszcze bardziej ich zasmucać. Czarne oczy Seamusa na moment stają się tak poważne, jak jeszcze nigdy, i chłopak powoli kiwa głową, zupełnie jak gdyby wiedział, nad czym zastanawia się przyjaciel.

_A żołdak spity jak bela__  
__Śpi i karabin odrzucił__  
__Wie nawet już w majaczeniach__  
__Że i tak nie mają gdzie uciec_

Pochylają głowy przytłoczeni brutalną prawdą tych słów.

A kilka minut później pociąg wjeżdża na stację Hogsmeade i rozpoczyna się ich katorga.


	2. Nic wam nie doradzę

_**AN:** Kolejny songfic z serii. Ponownie Kaczmarski (jego akurat dużo tu będzie) ale już w Hogwarcie. Komentarze proszę! ENJOY!_

xXx

Neville zdyszany wpadł do Pokoju Wspólnego. Milczący Gryoni spojrzeli na niego przelotnie i wrócili do swoich spraw. Wystarczyło zobaczyć jego spoconą twarz, zadrapany policzek, czy panikę w oczach, by wiedzieć skąd waśnie wraca. Chłopak nie tracił więc czasu na czcze gadanie, tylko pomaszerował prosto do dormitorium. Siedzieli tam Dean i Seamus, al także Ginny i Parvati. Dean czytał Proroka, machinalnie bawiąc się różdżką, a Seamus usiłował złapać sygnał Potterwarty, jednocześnie dyskutując z dziewczynami ale najwyraźniej czekali na niego.

\- I co? Udało się? - spytała Ginny z przejęciem.

\- Nie - wydyszał Neville. - Prawie mnie złapali, kiedy pisałem. Musiałem przerwać w połowie, żeby zniknąć napis ze ściany i zwiać z korytarza.

\- Szkoda. - westchnęła Parvati. - Ale naprawdę musimy być ostrożniejsi.

\- Uda się następnym razem – zapewni ją Neville. - Najwyżej mnie złapią. Kila Cruciatusów więcej nie zrobi różnicy

\- Albo ja to zrobię – rzuciła Ginny.

\- Po co w ogóle to robić? - spytał Dean odkładając gazetę.

\- Jak to po co? - Ginny była święcie oburzona. - Przecież tak trzeba! Musimy im pokazać, że się nie damy!

\- A nie przyszło wam do głowy, ze kiedyś mogą was w końcu pozabijać?!

\- To co! Nie zginiemy na marne!- Neville dołączył się do kłótni – A ty co zrobiłeś dla sprawy? Nic! Ani razu nie próbowałeś się postawić! Co takiego robisz dla Harry'ego?! My przynajmniej jakoś próbujemy!

\- No to coś wam nie wychodzi – odwrzasnął Dean. Parvati pogratulowała sobie pomysłu wyciszenia pokoju.

\- To może sam coś zaproponuj panie mądry! Co, boisz się?! A może podoba ci się nowy Hogwart?

\- Powtórz to jeszcze raz, bo chyba się przesłyszałem – wysyczał wściekle ciemnoskóry.

\- Kim ty niby jesteś żeby mi mówić co jest dobre a co złe, Thomas?!

Dean aż zaniemówił z wściekłości. Chwilę szukał w głowie słów, którymi mógłby się odgryźć, aż cicho, z nutami złości, ku zaskoczeniu wszystkich obecnych, zaczął śpiewać.

_-Dziadem wędrownym jestem, _

_losu swego panem._

_Zmienili mi tę przestrzeń,_

_w trakty wydeptane._

_Dzień w dzień_

_Dzień w dzień_

_Chodzę wielkim tropem obcych armii_

_Noc w noc_

_Noc w noc_

_Inna strona świata łuny karmi._

Popatrzył po kolei w oczy przyjaciół szukając w nich zrozumienia. Złość znacznie zmalała, teraz próbował wytłumaczyć im, co ma na myśli. Miał nadzieję, że to zadziała, Harry będzie ich potrzebował, kiedy wróci.

_Wiem, tyle że_

_było ich zbyt wielu by powiedzieć dużo_

_w głos śmiali się_

_Gdy groziłem kijem że mi świat zakurzą._

Usłyszał, jak Neville gwałtownie wciąga powietrze i wiedział już, że prawie rozumie.

_Dziadem wędrownym jestem_

_Nie znam się na wojsku_

_Lecz tak niewielu przecież_

_Mówi dziś po polsku_

Otoczył przyjaciół ramieniem i podprowadził do dużego okna. Jego doń zatoczyła przed szybą rozległy łuk, jak gdyby chciał objąć nią cały rozległy krajobraz Błoni i Hogsmeade, i to co ciągnie się poza nim.

_Patrz tam_

_Patrz tam_

_Kraj pod twoim kładzie się spojrzeniem_

_Patrz tam_

_Patrz tam_

_Nie bój się za własnym spojrzeć cieniem_

Dean odwrócił się do przyjaciół i śpiewał tylko dla nich, a w jego czystym głosie zabrzmiały jednocześnie nadzieja, pewność i determinacja.

_Grom stamtąd gna_

_Nad równinę wichry i burzowe chmury_

_Śmierć z sobą ma_

_Śmiertelniejszą aniżeli śmierć z natury_

Otarł łzę z policzka Parvati i uśmiechnął się, bowiem widział że już rozumieją.

_Dziadem wędrownym jestem _

_Nic wam nie doradzę_

_Takich jak wy tłum jeszcze_

_W ziemię odprowadzę_

_Tak jest już stratowana _

_Ze ciał nie osłania_

_Przeminiecie ja zostanę _

_Emisariusz trwania._

Wyśpiewawszy ostatnie wersy odetchnął głęboko, jak po ciężkiej pracy. Z lekkim uśmiechem poklepała po ramieniu Neville'a.

\- Harry'emu bardziej przydasz się żywy, niż martwy.


	3. A śpiewak także był sam

_**AN:** Jeszcze więcej Kaczmarskiego, ale obiecuję niedługo wstawić coś bez niego. Tym razem o kimś, nie o czymś. Komentujcie, proszę Was bardzo! Choćby miało to być ,,do dupy bo (wstaw dowolne)" chciałabym wiedzieć że ktoś przeczytał i chciało mu się zostawić po sobie ślad. A teraz zapraszam do tego oto czegoś, powstałego w wyniku nadmiaru wolnego czasu. ENJOY!_

\- Chodź Seamus, pora spać!

-Ale mamo...

-Bez marudzenia. Już, już.

\- A zaśpiewasz coś? - czarnowłosy, mniej więcej trzyletni chłopczyk uśmiechnął się chytrze.

\- Och, no dobrze. Chodź smyku.

\- Idę, już idę.

Wysoka kobieta o kruczoczarnych włosach i ciepłym uśmiechu otuliła synka kołdrą i przysiadła na brzegu łóżka.

-A teraz zaśpiewaj – poprosił.

Pani Finnigan odgarnęła z czoła synka niesforny czarny loczek, przymknęła oczy i wzięła głęboki oddech.

_-On natchniony i młody był,  
Ich nie policzyłby nikt,  
On im dodawał pieśnią sił,  
Śpiewał że blisko już świt.  
Świec tysiące palili mu,  
Znad głów podnosił się dym,  
Śpiewał, że czas by runął mur...  
Oni śpiewali wraz z nim:_

_Wyrwij murom zęby krat!  
Zerwij kajdany, połam bat!  
A mury runą, runą, runą  
I pogrzebią stary świat!  
A mury runą, runą runą,_

_I pogrzebią stary świat._

Czarne oczka Seamusa wpatrywały się urzeczone w usta matki. Usta wypowiadające te dziwne, ale piękne słowa, chłopiec czuł, że one są ważne.

_Wkrótce na pamięć znali pieśń i  
Sama melodia bez słów  
Niosła ze sobą starą treść,  
Dreszcze na wskroś serc i dusz.  
Śpiewali więc, klaskali w rytm,  
Jak wystrzał poklask ich brzmiał,  
I ciążył łańcuch, zwlekał świt...  
On wciąż śpiewał i grał:_

_Wyrwij murom zęby krat!  
Zerwij kajdany, połam bat!  
A mury runą, runą, runą  
I pogrzebią stary świat!  
_

Powieki same się zamykały, ale chłopczyk uparcie walczył z sennością. Nie chciał uronić ani słowa pieśni.

_Aż zobaczyli ilu ich,  
Poczuli siłę i czas,  
I z pieśnią, że już blisko świt  
Szli ulicami miast;  
Zwalali pomniki i rwali bruk;  
"Ten z nami! Ten przeciw nam!  
Kto sam ten nasz najgorszy wróg!"  
A śpiewak także był sam._

_Patrzył na równy tłumów marsz,  
Milczał wsłuchany w kroków huk,  
A mury rosły, rosły, rosły;  
Łańcuch kołysał się u nóg..._

_Patrzy na równy tłumów marsz,  
Milczy wsłuchany w kroków huk,  
A mury rosną, rosną, rosną;  
Łańcuch kołysze się u nóg... _

-Mamo, o kim to jest? - wymamrotał Seamus.

\- Kiedyś sam się tego domyślisz – pani Finnigan uśmiechnęła się całując synka w czoło. - A teraz śpij, kochanie. Śpij, to nie jest teraz ważne. 

xXx

Biały marmurowy nagrobek zamknął się nad grobem dyrektora Hogwartu. Zebrani wokół żałobnicy siedzieli w ciszy, przytłoczeni stratą. Jednak tylko nieliczni płakali, a nawet oni ronili to tak dyskretnie, jakby się wstydzili. Jedynie Faweks krążył w górze, wyśpiewując swoją żąłobną pieśń całęmu światu. PO chwili Minister Scrimgeour wsatł i pewnym krokiem odszedł w stronę punktu aportacyjnego. Za nim, jakby złamał jakąś niepisaną granicę, udali się pozostali dygnitarze z Ministerstwa. Żaden nie oejrzał się za siebie. PO kilku podnisło się grono pedagogiczne bHogwartu. Tylko niewielu zerkało w tył. I kiedy odchodząc odwrócił się w stronę białego, marmurowego nagrobka, Seamus już wiedział, kto był śpiewakiem.


	4. Na stos, na stos!

_**AN: **Jest obiecany tekst bez Kaczmarskiego. Specjalna miniaturka na 11 listopada, o samym momencie Bitwy o Hogwart. Ale tak troszku inaczej niż w kanonie. Bo przecież Bitwa to nie tylko Chłopiec-Który-Przeżył, tylko dziesiątki, może nawet setki zwykłych ludzi. Po obu stronach. Komentujcie, proszę, chciałabym wiedzieć, czy komukolwiek się toto podoba, lub przeciwnie, może ni w ząb pisać nie umiem i najlepiej będzie, jak walnę to w chłelerę. A tymczasem zapraszam do tekstu. ENJOY!_

xXx

Legiony to żołnierska nuta,  
Legiony to ofiarny stos,  
Legiony to żołnierska buta,  
Legiony to straceńców los.

Legiony Zakonu Feniksa skupiały ich wszystkich po trochu. Zdeterminowanych, pełnych nadziei i wiary ludzi. Młodych i starych. Aurorów, nauczycieli z Hogwartu, wyjętych spod prawa, wilkołaków i prostych czarodziejów - wszystkich, którzy chcieli pomóc. Zapaleńców, gotowych poświęcić wszystko dla swoich ideałów. Straceńców.

xXx

My, Pierwsza Brygada,  
Strzelecka gromada,  
Na stos rzuciliśmy swój życia los,  
Na stos, na stos.  
Kingsley szybko podzielił zadania. Kilkoro z Zakonu nadzorowało ewakuację uczniów, reszta ustawiała się na murach. Milczeli, żegnając się za sobą, być może po raz ostatni, przelotnym uściskiem dłoni, krótką wymianą zdeterminowanych spojrzeń, skinięciem głowy... Bo co można powiedzieć w takiej chwili? Już dawno, kiedy wstępowali do Zakonu podjęli tę decyzję. Oddali się sprawie, całym sercem, duszą i życiem. Rzucili los swego życia na stos dziesiątek innych żyć, żyć tych, którzy przed nimi stawali w szeregach.

xXx

My, Pierwsza Brygada,  
Strzelecka gromada,  
Na stos rzuciliśmy swój życia los,  
Na stos, na stos.  
Czarne szaty, białe maski. Ostatnie uściski dłoni przyjaciół. Ostatnie spojrzenia w oczy braci, sióstr, żon i mężów. Ostatnie, pojedyncze łzy. Bo przecież nawet Śmierciożercy mają uczucia. Ale oto Pan ich wzywał, by wreszcie mogli oczyścić świat z mugolskiego plugastwa, więc nie było nad czym płakać. To zaszczyt, walczyć u jego boku. Już dawno, kiedy przyjmowali na swoje ramię Mroczny Znak - węża w ustach czaszki, podjęli tę decyzję. Oddali się sprawie, całym sercem, duszą i życiem. Rzucili los swego życia na stos setek innych żyć, żyć tych, którzy przed nimi stawali w szeregach.

xXx

O ileż mąk, ileż cierpienia,  
O ileż krwi, przelanych łez.  
Pomimo to - nie ma zwątpienia,  
Dodawał sił - wędrówki kres.  
Och, oczywiście, Czarny Pan karał ich, kiedy na to zasłużyli. Wewnętrzny krąg Jego Śmierciożerców doskonale znał cierpienie, krew i łzy, zarówno własne, jak i cudze. Bo w końcu ile było warte życie jakiegoś nędznego mugola czy szlamy? Nic. Dokładnie tyle. Nigdy nie wątpili, wszak ich Czarny Pan nie wybaczał wątpliwości. Czarny Pan był potężny i wiedział, że wybaczenie jest rodzajem litości, a litość znali tylko ludzie słabi. Oni również o tym wiedzieli, i wizja świata, bez niegodnych szlam i mugoli, który pomagają mu stworzyć dawała siłę, by przetrwać okrucieństwo Cruciatusa.

xXx

My, Pierwsza Brygada,  
Strzelecka gromada,  
Na stos rzuciliśmy swój życia los,  
Na stos, na stos.  
Ostatnie miejsca na murach zapełniały się w ciszy. Ostatni członkowie Zakonu wymieniali zdeterminowane spojrzenia i zdecydowane uściski, tak, jakby bez słów chcieli zapewnić się nawzajem że... Że co? Że wygrają? Że nie zapomną? Że się nie poddadzą? Nikt nie wiedział, ale zdeterminowane spojrzenia nadal były zdeterminowane, a mocne uściski – zdecydowane. Dawno temu podjęli decyzję, i rzucili swój los na stos wielu innych, którzy tak jak oni zdecydowali się walczyć. Teraz przyszedł czas, by okazało się, czy jest to stos wystarczająco duży, aby odeprzeć zło.

xXx

My, Pierwsza Brygada,  
Strzelecka gromada,  
Na stos rzuciliśmy swój życia los,  
Na stos, na stos.  
Padły ostatnie pożegnania, otarto ostatnie, pojedyncze łzy, ponure postaci w czarnych szatach wylegały na skąpane w mroku błonia Hogwartu. Białe maski pochyliły się nisko ku ziemi, gdy wyszedł do nich ten, który doprowadził ich aż tutaj. Dawno temu podjęli decyzję, i rzucili swój los na stos wielu innych, którzy tak jak oni zdecydowali się walczyć. Teraz przyszedł czas, by okazało się, czy jest to stos wystarczająco duży, aby oczyścić ten świat z mugolskiego plugastwa.

xXx

Mówili żeśmy stumanieni,  
Nie wierząc w to, że chcieć to móc.  
Lecz trwaliśmy osamotnieni,  
A z nami był nasz drogi wódz!  
Zakon Feniksa miał wyjątkowy dar, do słyszenia tylko tego, co chciał słyszeć. Nie słuchali, kiedy możni tego świata mówili, że to bez sensu. Nie wierzyli, kiedy krzyczeli, że to już koniec. Wytrwali, oni sami, przeciwko reszcie świata, i mimo to zachowali swoją nadzieję. A Albus Dumbledore zawsze trwał i miał nadzieję ze swoim Zakonem. I jego zawsze słuchali.

xXx

My, Pierwsza Brygada,  
Strzelecka gromada,  
Na stos rzuciliśmy swój życia los,  
Na stos, na stos.  
Wilgotne palce zaciskały się na różdżkach, blade twarze ściągały się w skupieniu, szeroko otwarte oczy wpatrywały się w, niemal niewidoczne na tle nocy, czarne postaci wrogów. Zakon Feniksa był gotów. Gotów, by walczyć i zabijać, gotów, by oddać życie za swoje ideały, gotów by raz na zawsze to zakończyć, z takim lub innym rezultatem. Byli gotowi, tak bardzo, jak tylko mogli być, by przelewać krew, własną i cudzą, za to wszystko, co na tej dobrej ziemi warto zachować.

xXx

My, Pierwsza Brygada,  
Strzelecka gromada,  
Na stos rzuciliśmy swój życia los,  
Na stos, na stos.  
Delikatnie podwijały się rękawy czarnych szat, poprawiały się białe maski, nadgarstki przypominały sobie doskonale znane ruchy klątw. Śmierciożercy ruszali pod mury Hogwartu w złowrogim milczeniu, niby mroczne cienie pośród granatowej nocy, Czarne Legiony Czarnego Lorda. Byli gotowi. Gotowi, by iść walczyć i zabijać, gotowi, by oddać życie za swoje ideały, gotowi, by raz na zawsze to zakończyć. Byli gotowi, tak bardzo, jak tylko mogli być, by przelewać krew, własną i cudzą, za oczyszczenie tego świata z plugastwa jakim są mugole i szlamy.

xXx

Dziś nadszedł czas pokwitowania  
Za mękę serc i katusz dni.  
Nie chciejcie więc politowania,  
Zasadą jest: za krew chciej krwi.  
To był ten dzień. Dzień na który czekali. Dzień zemsty, za wszystko, czego doświadczyli. Dzień zemsty za Azkaban i śmierć najbliższych. Dzień tryumfu. Zapłacą, oni wszyscy zapłacą. Dorośli, dzieci, kobiety i starcy. Nie będzie litości, bowiem litość jest znana tylko ludziom słabym, a nikt w Czarnych Legionach Śmierciożerów nie był słaby. Wszak Czarny Pan nie wybaczał słabości.

xXx

My, Pierwsza Brygada,  
Strzelecka gromada,  
Na stos rzuciliśmy swój życia los,  
Na stos, na stos.  
Padły pierwsze zaklęcia. Rozpoczęła się bitwa, która zdecyduje o losach tego świata. Członkowie Zakonu Feniksa wiedzieli, że zapewne do zwycięstwa pójdą po trupach, swoich przyjaciół i wrogów, ale to przecież było konieczne. Musieli walczyć, aż do chwili, kiedy nie ostanie się na tej dobrej ziemi nic, co byłoby warto chronić. Wygrają tę walkę, muszą wygrać. Wszak ich poglądy były dobre i słuszne, a wszystkie bóstwa wszystkich czasów zawsze wspierały tych, którzy mieli słuszność.

xXx

My, Pierwsza Brygada,  
Strzelecka gromada,  
Na stos rzuciliśmy swój życia los,  
Na stos, na stos.  
Padłą komenda do rozpoczęcia ostrzału. Nadgarstki wykręciły się w dobrze znanych ruchach, oczy wiedzione odruchem śledziły loty klątw. Nie spadły trupy po pierwszej salwie. Szkoda, byłoby o kilku mniej do zabicia. Doskonale wiedzieli, że bez strat się nie obejdzie, ale przecież starty były konieczne. Musieli walczyć, aż do chwili, kiedy nie ostanie się na tej ziemi żaden ślad mugolskiego plugastwa. Wygrają tę walkę, muszą wygrać. Wszak ich poglądy były słuszne, a wszystkie bóstwa wszystkich czasów, zawsze wspierały tych, którzy mieli słuszność.

xXx

Potrafim dziś dla potomności  
Ostatki swych poświęcić dni,  
Wśród fałszów siać siew szlachetności  
Miazgą swych ciał, żarem swej krwi. 

,,Bo co może być warte życie jakiegoś szlamowatego dzieciaka?" pomyślał Lucjusz Malfoy obserwując jak jego klątwa zabijająca trafi w jakiegoś trzecioroczniaka.

,,Bo co może być warte życie jakiegoś Śmierciożercy?" - pomyślał w tej samej chwili Kingsley Shacklebolt, patrząc, jak krew z rozszarpanego gardła opryskuje białą maskę.


	5. Byleby świecy starczyło na noc

_**AN:** I znów Kaczmarski. Dzisiaj Pierwsza Wojna, i Zakon. Świątecznie, wiem, trochę wcześnie, ale nie wiem czy będę miała przed Wigilią dostęp do komputera. Komentujcie, proszę, to nie boli, naprawdę! A tym czasem zapraszam do moich wypocin. ENJOY!_

W cichym, niezbyt przestronnym salonie, dookoła skromnego stołu w milczeniu siedziało kilkanaście osób. Wyjący za oknami wicher bezlitośnie tragał na wszystkie strony wielkimi, szaro-białymi płatkami gęstego, mokrego śniegu, tak okropnego, jaki może padać tylko w Anglii podczas najobrzydliwszych zim. Wichry wiały nieustannie, jakby swą zaciekłością próbowały wygnać z serc i umysłów ostatnie resztki nadziei. Wokół stołu wyczuwało się chłód, zupełnie, jak gdyby grudniowy mróz nie chciał opuścić serc, zatruwając je lodowatym niepokojem. Matowe bombki smętnie zwieszały się z stojącej w rogu niewielkiej choinki. Zakon Feniksa, bowiem to jego członkowie, choć może bardziej pasowałoby tu określenie _niedobitki_, wyglądał jakby zasiadał raczej do stypy, niźli do Wigilii. Ale czy ciastka i herbatę można w ogóle nazwać Wigilią? Czy można świętować Boże Narodzenie ponurym, milczącym spotkaniem, podczas którego cały czas ktoś lękliwie spoglądał w okno, spodziewając się w każdej chwili ujrzeć zgubne, czarne sylwetki bez twarzy? Tak, można. Oni potrafili. Tutaj, za białym tumanem, byli daleko od świata i zła, daleko od miejsca, w którym liczy się cokolwiek poz radością i ulgą, gdy rozpoznawało się twarze przyjaciół, daleko od miejsca, gdzie coś takiego nie byłoby możliwe. To była ich krótka chwila świąt, jedyna, podczas której mogli zobaczyć przyjaciół. A przynajmniej tych, którzy ocaleli. I nie chcieli z niej rezygnować, nawet, jeśli tak wiele przy tym ryzykowali. Byli tam, ci wszyscy, których jeszcze nie zdążył dopaść.

Dwudziestoletnia Lily Potter przesuwała wzrokiem po twarzach tych, którzy tego roku zgromadzili się w Norze i licząc tych, których zabrakło.

Zbyt wielu twarzy ubyło.

U szczytu stołu, niby ojciec tej dziwacznej rodziny, siedział Albus Dumbledore, a w jego oczach błyskało mniej iskierek niż Lily zapamiętała. Dalej jego brat – Aberforth, z siwą brodą jeszcze brudniejszą niż zwykle. Naprzciwko Szalonooki Moody, który zgubił gdzieś w tym roku kawałek nosa i dorobił się jeszcze kilku blizn. Dyskutowali z nim Remus i Syriusz, oboje bez choćby cienia uśmiechu na znużonych twarzach. Ta powaga była u nich nienaturalna, niewłaściwa. Lily zastanawiała się, dokąd uciekły te dobre i piękne Hogwardzkie lata, kiedy nie było dnia, w którym nie słyszano huncwockiego śmiechu. Wydawały się tak nierealne wśród wycia zawiei. Dalej Peter, zbyt pochłonięty swoim pierniczkiem, by zwrócić uwagę na cokolwiek wokół. Obok ona i James, z maleńkim Harrym na kolanach. Naprzeciw ich piątki Molly Weasley, w zaawansowanej ciąży, i jej mąż. I dwa puste krzesła Fabiana i Gideona Prewettów. Kingsley Shacklebolt, jak zawsze poważny i skupiony, bez przekonania obracał w palcach swój pierniczek, uważnie wpatrują się w biały tuman, przesłaniający świat. Dalej siedzieli Frank i Alicja Longbottomowie, również ze swoim synkiem. Mały Neville patrzył wokół wielkim niebieskimi oczkami z typową dla ufnego dziecka ciekawością. Obok, profesor McGonagall uśmiechała się na poły smutno i gorzko, obserwując poważnych, dojrzałych Huncwotów, i, nieco cieplej, gdy jej wzrok zwracał się w kierunku Harry'ego, wiercącego się na kolanach ojca. Pewnie zastanawiała się, czy młody Potter odziedziczył po ojcu jedynie twarz. A puste krzesła krzyczały w ciszy o tych, którzy tego roku się nie pojawili.

Zbyt wielu twarzy ubyło. Nie stawiła się Dorcas, ani Marlene, ani Prewettowie, ani Strugis, Caradoc i kilku innych. Tylko spośród tych, których Lily znała. A puste krzesła krzyczały ich milczeniem i własną pustką.

Mały Harry coraz mocniej wiercił się na kolanach Jamesa, więc Lily delikatnie wzięła go w ramiona przytuliła do piersi. Brzdąc pochlipywał, jakby niezadowolony z wszechobecnego milczenia. Kobieta dobrze wiedziała, ze ma tylko chwilę, nim zmieni się to w płacz. Zaczęła cichutko śpiewać pierwszą melodię, jaka przyszła jej do głowy. I bynajmniej nie była to melodia wesoła, jednak już odkąd skończyła Hogwart święta wcale nie kojarzyły jej się wesoło. Ludzie zgromadzeni przy stole spojrzeli na nią dziwnie, jakby nucenie było niewłaściwe tej nocy, przy tym stole, jednak Lily nie przejęła się tym. Jej głos zabrzmiał nienaturalnie głośno, w grobowej ciszy Wigilii Zakonu Feniksa.

_-__Zasyczał w zimnej ciszy samowar__  
__Ukrop nalewam w szklanki__  
__Przy wigilijnym stole bez słowa__  
__Świętują polscy zesłańcy_  
_Na ścianach mroźny osad wilgoci__  
__Obrus podszyty słomą__  
__Płomieniem ciemnym świeca się kopci__  
__Słowem - wszystko jak w domu__  
_

James drgnął, i Lily wiedziała, że poznaje te słowa. Nic dziwnego, w końcu sama mu je śpiewała, tego i zeszłego roku, niemal przez całe dnie. Zaskoczyło ją jednak to, że jej mąż wstał i stanął za jej krzesłem opiekuńczo obejmując ramionami ją i Harry'ego, i dołączył do kolędy.

_Słyszę z nieba muzykę i anielskie pieśni  
Sławią Boga że nam się do stajenki mieści  
Nie chce rozum pojąć tego chyba okiem dojrzy czego  
Czy się mu to nie śni..._

Umilkł, czule gładząc jej dłoń. Miłość w jego dobrych, brązowych oczach zdawała się ogrzewać całe pomieszczenie. A Lily śpiewała dalej.

_Nie będzie tylko gwiazdy na niebie  
Grzybów w świątecznym barszczu  
Jest nóż z żelaza przy czarnym chlebie  
Cukier dzielony na kartce  
Talerz podstawiam by nie uronić  
Tego czym życie się słodzi  
Inny w talerzu pustym twarz schronił  
Bóg się nam jutro urodzi._

Jutro, na pewno już jutro wzejdzie słońce i ciemność ucieknie. Na pewno jutro będzie lepiej. Przecież po nocy zawsze przychodzi świt, prawda? A jasność zawsze rozprasza mrok, jednak ciemność nie ma przystępu do światła. Tylko że to cale jutro zwleka już tak długo...

_Król wiecznej chwały już się nam narodził  
Z kajdan niewoli lud swój wyswobodził  
Brzmij wesoło świecie cały oddaj ukłon Panu chwały  
Bo to się spełniło co nas nabawiło serca radością _

Co to takiego była ta radość? Lily już prawie zapomniała,i tylko czasami, czasami, jakaś prosta, mała rzecz jej o tym przypominała. Jej radością był perlisty śmiech Harry'ego, jego uśmiech, gdy podtrzymywany przez ojca latał na dziecinnej miotełce... Jej radością był James, jego dobre, brązowe oczy pełne miłości i jego głos, ciepły, czuły i pełen nadziei, kiedy opowiadał jej,co zrobią, kiedy tylko wojna się skończy. Chciałaby słuchać tego głosu codziennie, przez całe, długie życie. Chciałaby słuchać jego głosu, za wiele, wiele lat, kiedy będzie czochrał swoje siwe włosy, a huncwocki uśmiech wygładzi mu zmarszczki na twarzy. Chciałaby słuchać jego głosu, kiedy za wiele, wiele lat, oboje staruteńcy, siwiuteńcy będą opowiadać swoim wnukom, które nigdy nie zaznały mroku, o tych strasznych latach wojny, którą dawno wygrali.

Jednak teraz, wśród szaro-białej zawiei, przy wystygłej herbacie, wydawało się to tak boleśnie nierealne, jak gdyby nigdy nie miało szans się spełnić. Lily nigdy nie była dobra w kłamaniu, a następne słowa, właśnie tym dla niej były, kłamstwem, zbyt oczywistym i zbyt banalnym, by choć próbować w nie uwierzyć.

To James kontynuował, śpiewając już nie dla Harry'ego, ale dla nich wszystkich.

_Nie, nie jesteśmy biedni i smutni  
Chustka przy twarzy to katar  
Nie będzie klusek z makiem i kutii  
Będzie chleb i herbata  
Siedzę i sam się w sobie nie mieszczę  
Patrząc na swoje życie  
Jesteśmy razem - czegóż chcieć jeszcze  
Jutro przyjdzie Zbawiciel _

Jego ciepły głos był tak pełen wiary i nadziei, że przez moment Lily uwierzyła Uwierzyła że jutro świat znów będzie jasny i dobry, i bezpieczny, a ona obudzi się, wtulona w bezpieczne ramiona męża. Harry będzie bawił się w salonie, a wieczorem przyjdą wszyscy ich przyjaciele i razem zjedzą Wigilię. A świat znów będzie jasny i dobry.

_Lulajże Jezuniu moja perełko  
Lulaj ulubione me pieścidełko  
Lulajże Jezuniu lulajże lulaj  
A ty go Matulu w płaczu utulaj _

Lily widziała w oczach męża miłość i dumę, kiedy popatrzył na swego syna. I wiedziała już, że zrobi wszystko, cokolwiek będzie konieczne, by ten malec zaznał całej nadziei, dobra i bezpieczeństwa, których im odmówiono. Ale kiedy zwrócił się do Zakonu, w jego dobrych, brązowych oczach była już tylko niezłomna determinacja i nadziej, która nie zagaśnie nawet, gdy wszystko inne ochłonie mrok.

_Byleby świecy starczyło na noc  
Długo się czeka na niego  
By jak co roku sobie nad ranem  
Życzyć tego samego  
Znów się urodzi, umrze w cierpieniu  
Znowu dopali się świeca  
Po ciemku wolność w Jego imieniu  
Jeden drugiemu obieca... _

Stary zegar ponuro wybił północ. Kiedy przebrzmiało w martwej ciszy ostatnie echo dzwonu Albus Dumbledore powstał ze swego miejsca.

\- Życzę wam, moi kochani, wesołych świąt – powiedział z uśmiechem, ale wyglądał na bardzo zmęczonego i bardzo starego. Nawet jego jasne, błękitne oczy pozostały matowe. – A kiedy spotkamy się za rok, nie będzie już żadnego Czarnego Pana, przed którym byśmy się ukrywali, jestem pewien.

I nawet on brzmiał tak, jakby sam już w to nie wierzył.


End file.
